gray paper
by chocolatgirls
Summary: terinspirasi dari MV Gray paper - Yesung. -YUNJAE-


cast : JUNG YUNHO - KIM JAEJOONG

MY FIRST TIME TO MAKE YAOI FANFIC X_X

Langkah cepat dari sekumpulan pria dengan badan yang bisa dikatakan 'Besar' itu kini mengejar sosok pria yang sedang berlari sama seperti dengan dirinya. Hanya saja pria yang memiliki mata seperti musang itu unggul lebih dulu daripada pria-pria yang menggerikan itu

"HAI KAU JUNG YUNHO ! JANGAN LARI"

Persetan dengan apa saja yang baru didengarnya. Pria yang bernama Jung Yunho itu tetap berlari. Hey, jika dia berhenti, mendengar perkataan mereka mungkin sebentar lagi nyawanya akan direnggut oleh orang-orang ah tidak lebih tepatnya preman-preman. Sambil berlari, tangan kanan yunho kini masuk kedalam kantong celananya dan mencari sesuatu didalam sana. GOTCHA ! Kini yunho memegang benda tersebut dan mulai menekan tombol otomatis dan lihat dengan mudahnya benda tajam tersebut telah terlihat tapi

SRASSHHH

"Aaargghh"

Terkutuk kau Jung Yunho. Kau tidak lihat didepanmu terdapat seorang yeoja berdiri di depanmu dan dengan bodohnya kau mengeluarkan pisaumu. Lihat, gadis itu tergores dan kesakitan sekarang. Tapi, Masa Bodoh ! Keselamatannya lebih penting daripada gadis itu. Yunho tetap berlari dan bisa dikatakan tenaganya sedikit terkuras. Dengan akalnya, kini dia bersembunyi diantara perumahan.

"SIAL ! Kita kehilangan Jejaknya lagi"

"Jika sekali lagi kita bertemu dengannya, Kupastikan besok mayatnya akan menjadi topic utama di semua Koran korea. Ayo kita balik"

Yunho bergidik ngeri ketika preman itu mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya sebelumnya. Yunho menyender di depan pintu rumah yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Yunho menghela nafas dan kembali menarik udara yang begitu segar. Lelah sangat lelah. Ia lelah jika seperti ini terus, dikejar preman yang sama, berlari lalu bersembunyi. Ini semua karena ulah ayahnya yang telah meninggal

"Ayah, kau tega dengan anakmu. Cih"

Ketika hendak akan pergi dari tempatnya sekarang, Mata musang itu menangkap sosok gadis yang baru saja ia lukai. Eh? Jadi rumah gadis itu disekitar sini? Tapi, tunggu. Tongkat? Gadis itu memakai tongkat untuk berjalan? Tapi kaki gadis itu baik-baik saja. Apa jangan-jangan Gadis itu …

"Buta?" Gumam yunho

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia merasa begitu berdosa. Karena kesalahannya gadis itu terkadang sedikit meringis ketika angin meniup lukanya yang masih basah. Pasti perih, pikir yunho.  
Dengan nekat yunho berjalan kearah gadis yang masih berjalan itu dan menghadanya

"Permisi"

Permisi? Kau begitu bodoh Jung Yunho harusnya kau langsung meminta maaf dan setelah ia memaafkanmu kau bisa langsung pergi.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu ahjussi?"

Apa? Ahjussi? Apa yunho setua itu? Errr.. Mungkin ini memang hari sialnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Luka goresan ditanganmu itu karena salahku. Aku tidak tau jika di depan ku ada gadis yan-"

"Gadis? Tapi maaf ahjussi aku ini seorang namja bukan gadis seperti yang kau pikirkan"

Namja itu tersenyum kepada yunho meskipun arah pandangnya tidak tepat dimana Yunho berdiri sekarang.

-DEG-

Yunho terpaku melihat senyuman namja yang tepat berada di depannya. Mengapa jantungnya cepat sekali berdetak? Namja ini seperti menghipnotis dirinya. Namja ini terlalu cantik untuk disetarakan dengan namja-namja yang pernah ia lihat. Kulitnya yang begitu putih seperti susu, Bibirnya yang begitu merah seperti cherry, wajahnya yang begitu tampan tapi bisa dikatakan juga err cantik? Kau sungguh sempurna.

"Ahjussi? Kau masih disini?"

Namja itu mengarahkan tongkatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari keberadaan yunho yang ternyata masih tetap berada di depannya

"Y-ya. Aku masih disini…."

"Kim Jaejoong. Namaku kim jaejoong"

Pria cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengarahkan tangannya ke Yunho. Yunho yang mengerti maksud dari jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menyambutnya dengan sebuah perkenalan

"Aku Jung Yunho. Panggil aku Yunho"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kepada Yunho. Apa namja ini hobbynya tersenyum? Apa ia tidak tahu jika ia tersenyum seperti itu jantungnya cepat sekali berdetak, itulah yang yunho kini pikirkan.  
Jaejoong menarik tangannya pelan yang masih digenggam oleh Yunho. Yunho tersadar apa yang baru dilakukannya, dengan cepat juga melepaskan genggamannya.

"Rumahmu dimana? Biar aku mengobati lukamu"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak perlu. Luka kecil seperti Ini tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"Ayolah, Jae. Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku"

"Tidak perlu Yun, Aku bisa sendiri"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak mau memaafkanku jika begitu. Jika kau mengizinkanku untuk mengobati lukamu maka kau memafkanku jika tidak , kau tidak memaafkanku"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya. Yunho yang melihat itu lagi-lagi dirinya seperti terhipnotis oleh jaejoong. Jaejoong tolong jangan seperti itu didepanku kau terlalu cute itulah yang ingin yunho katakan pada jaejoong

"Baiklah. Kau boleh mengobati lukaku"

"Gomawo. Kalau begitu dimana rumahmu?"

"23 langkah lurus dari sini , lalu ketika langkah ke 24 kau belok kanan dan ketika langkah ke 25 kau sudah berada di depan pintu rumahku"

Yunho tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan jaejoong. Namja tampan ini hafal dimana tempat tinggalnya dengan langkahan. Sungguh hebat. Mungkin ini mukjizat dari Tuhan untuknya

"Kau hebat jae! Bagaimana kau bisa menghafal langkah itu?

"Aku sudah tinggal disini sendiri sejak aku berumur 17 tahun. Dan sejak itu aku mulai menghafal jalan-jalan disekitar tempat tinggalku. Biar ku tebak, jika kau berdiri ditempatku sekarang lalu kau melangkah sebanyak 5 langkah lalu belok kiri sebanyak 3 langkah kau akan masuk ke sebuah supermarket"

Yunho yang penasaran apakah betul atau tidak mulai mensejajarkan dirinya di samping jaejoong dan mulai melakukan apa yang diintruksikan jaejoong pada dirinya. Dan lihat benar saja sekarang Yunho sudah di depan supermarket. Yunho kagum pada jaejoong walaupun dia buta, tapi ingatannya sangat hebat. Yunho sedikit berlari ke tempat jaejoong berdiri dan mendapati jaejoong yang tersenyum padanya.

"Benar kan kau tadi tepat berada di supermarket?"

"Jae, kau benar benar hebat. Aku kagum padamu. Nah, sekarang ayo kerumahmu. Aku akan berjalan di belakangmu"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai berjalan. Matanya tetap menatap lurus kedepan sedangkan tongkat yang ia gunakan sekarang mulai berarah ke kanan, ke kiri kadan kearah tengah dari tubuhnya takut jika suatu benda akan membuatnya terjatuh. Yunho melihat jaejoong mulai meninggalkannya, tapi ia masih tetap berdiri di tempat dimana jaejoong sebelumnya terdiam.

Yunho mencoba menutup matanya dan perlahan melangkah mengikuti jaejoong.

Satu langkah , Dua langkah

Gelap. Hanya hitam memenuhi dunianya. Tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang bisa dilihatnya.  
Apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh jaejoong setiap hari? Apakah ini? Ini sangat menyakitkan dan sesak.  
Tapi kenapa wajah Jaejoong tidak tersiratkan kesedihan atau apa? Namja itu terlalu tersenyum walau tak ada sedikit warna yang mau menerangi dunia gelapnya

Yunho terus melangkah pelan hingga sampai kelangkah 24 tubuhnya terdiam. Perlahan dibukanya mata musang itu dan kini yang terlihat sosok namja tampan yang tersenyum kearahnya.

-DEG-

Lagi-lagi jantung yunho berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ketika melihatnya pertama kali kau langsung ingin memilikinya?

Jangan kalian pikir hanya Yunho yang merasakannya, Tapi lihat namja yang bernama Jaejoong itu kini juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yunho. Meskipun ia tidak melihat seberapa dekat Yunho sekarang dihadapannya tapi ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yunho yang menerpa pipinya. Semburat merah pada pipinya membuat Yunho tertawa kecil

"Kenapa pipimu mendadak merah seperti itu Jae?"

"Be-benar-benarkah? Kurasa karena udaranya terlalu dingin. K-Kau kan tahu sebentar lagi salju akan turun" Elak jaejoong

"Oh begitu"

Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengar alasan Jaejoong.

"Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau berteman denganku?"

"Kau ingin berteman denganku karena kau kasihan padaku ya?"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu walaupun baru berapa menit atau jam kita bertemu, aku merasa sangat nyaman"

"Kau tidak malu berteman dengan orang buta sepertiku?" Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum miris ketika mengatakan itu. Selama ini tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena ia buta. Dia selalu sendiri dan sendiri

"Untuk apa aku malu. Itu bukan alasanku untuk tidak mau berteman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli jika kau buta atau apalah yang terpenting bagiku hatimu yang begitu baik Jae. Itu alasanku ingin berteman denganmu"

TES

TES

"J-jae kenapa kau menangis? Apa ucapanku salah? Mi-mianhae jika membuatmu tersinggung"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa Tuhan memberikan seorang malaikat padanya? Inilah hal yang paling ditunggu oleh Jaejoong. Memilik seorang teman dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya

"Jae, uljimma. Lihat air matamu semakin banyak" Yunho menghapus air mata jaejoong dengan sapu tangannya.

-GREP-

Yunho terdiam ketika mendadak Jaejoong memeluknya dan tongkat yang dipegang jaejoong jatuh begitu saja. Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yunho. Dengan masih terisak Jaejoong semakin erat memeluk Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan itu ingin mengelus rambut blonde Jaejoong. tapi tidak sopankah mengelus kepala orang yang baru dikenalnya? Alhasil Yunho menarik tangannya yang tinggal berapa centi lagi akan sampai di puncak kepala jaejoong kearah punggung jaejoong

"Y-yun hiks t-terima kasih kau hiks i-ingin berteman denganku"

"Sama-sama Jae"

Mengapa orang – orang tidak ingin berteman dengan orang buta?  
Apa mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup di dunia yang begitu gelap tanpa pernah merasakan kasih sayang?  
Apa orang buta itu sangat memalukan kah dimata orang-orang yang selalu menghinanya?

-

Yunho menatap serius siaran TV yang kini ditontonnya. Disampingnya terdapat Jaejoong yang juga menatap TV di depannya hanya saja ia berbeda dengan Yunho, Ia hanya dapat mendengar dari suara seorang chef yang sedang membuat kue.

"Kelihatannya kue itu sangat lezat ya jae"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Kau mau kubuatkan kue seperti itu?" Tawar Jaejoong

Yunho kini menghadap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar "Benarkah? Kau mau membuatkannya untukku?"

Jaejoong tertawa ketika mendengar suara Yunho seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen "Ya, aku akan membuatnya. Akan kubuatkan lebih enak daripada chef tadi"

"Jinjja?"

"YA! Jung Yunho apa kau meragukan masakanku hah? Kita sudah berteman selama 6 bulan. Sudah berapa masakan yang kubuat tidak enak dengan lidahmu?"

Dan pertengkaran lucu itu terus berlanjut yang diakhiri dengan Yunho pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan kue yang disuruh oleh Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menyiapkan Alat-alat yang digunakan untuk membuat kue yang diinginkan oleh Yunho.

"Yun, tolong ambilkan tepung"

"Baiklah Jae" Yunho dengan cepat mengambil tepung yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong

"Yun, tolong masukan tepung itu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa memasukannya karena aku sedang me-mixer adonannya"

Yunho dengan Jahil berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dan ketika akan memasukan tepung posisi mereka seperti backhug. Yunho tersenyum nakal ketika melihat semburat merah di pipi Jaejoong. Jarak Yunho dengan Jaejoong begitu dekat sampai-sampai Yunho dapat mencium aroma mint dari tubuh Jaejoong

"Y-yun, apa sudah tepungnya dimasukan ?"

"Sudah Jae"

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan Cetakan kuenya"

"Tidak mau"

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Karena aku mau-"

Dengan masih posisi backhug Yunho mengambil sedikit adonan yang sedang di mixer oleh Jaejoong dan mencoleknya ke pipi Jaejoong

"YA! JUNG YUNHO KENAPA KAU MENCOLEK WAJAHKU DENGAN ADONAN KUENYA"

"HAHAHAHA. Ya Tuhan wajahmu seperti badut Jae"

Jaejoong mematikan mixernya dan mengambil sedikit adonannya, tangan itu mencari sosok Yunho. Yunho tersenyum dan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tangan jaejoong yang berisi adonan

"Kena kau Yun. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Yunho tersenyum melihat tawa jaejoong. Apa dia bahagia sekarang? "Awas kau jae" Ucap Yunho yang pura-pura marah atas colekan Jaejoong

Kini Dapur itu penuh dengan tepung ataupun adonan yang menempel pada meja ataupun lantai dan jangan lupa jika di dapur itu terdapat dua orang yang sedang tertawa bahagia.

"Sudah Yun, aku lelah. Hentikan"

Mendapat suruhan dari Jaejoong untuk berhenti kini Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Tak ada tolakkan dari Jaejoong bahkan kini Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah hari terindah untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho

"Jae"

"Hmm" Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan pelukan hangat Yunho

"Saranghae Jae"

"..."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau menolakku. Atau aku harus memberimu waktu untuk menjawab hmm?"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya kearah Yunho. Kini mereka saling berhadapan. Yunho terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai meraba wajah Yunho. Yunho menutup matanya dan mulai merasakan sentuhan yang Begitu lembut dan pelan di wajahnya.

Tangan jaejoong mulai meraba kening yunho lalu kebawah meraba mata yunho kemudian turun ke hidung mancung yunho dan terakhir meraba bibir Yunho yang tertutup rapat

"Kau begitu sempurna Yun"

Yunho mulai membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis pada Yunho.

"Selama aku hidup, aku tidak tahu apa itu Cinta Yun. Ketika aku lahir ke dunia Ibuku telah meninggalkanku saat berjuang melahirkanku. Setelah kupikir mungkin jika Ibu masih hidup aku akan merasakan bagaimana dicintai di dunia ini. Ayahku entah kemana meninggalkan Ibu ketika masih mengandungku. Tapi setelah mengenalmu aku tau apa itu arti Cinta yang sebenarnya" Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum kearah Yunho "Tidak peduli fisikmu seperti apa, yang penting hati kita yang bersama. Seperti puzzle, Kau akan terus mencoba puzzle mana yang cocok untuk tempatmu dan ketika puzzle yang telah kau pilih itu cocok ,selamanya dia akan berada ditempat itu. Tidak peduli jika kau membuangnya atau menghancurkannya kembali, kita tetap tau puzzle itulah yang selamanya cocok dengan hati kita"

Yunho mengelus pelan pipi Jaejoong dan mencoba meresapi kalimat yang baru dikatakan oleh Jaejoong. Apa itu tandanya dia mencintaiku? Atau aku orang pertama dalam hidupnya yang memberikan apa itu cinta dan juga bagaimana membalas cinta orang?

"Yun"

"Ya, Jae?"

"Nado, Saranghae"

~CHUP~

Yunho terkaget ketika bibir cherry itu menempel pada bibirnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mulai membalas ciuman jaejoong yang saat detik ini juga menjadi kekasihnya

"Yunnie, kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Yunnie? Panggilan sayang itu terdengar dari lontaran bibir cherry yang sedang ditarik lembut oleh kekasihnya sendiri yang dipanggilnya Yunnie

"Joongie, Ayolah. 48 langkah dari rumahmu"

Joongie? Ya semua orang tau jika yang membalas perkataan kekasihnya itu seorang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho

"Tapi itu terlalu jauh Yun. Aku tidak pernah kesana"

"Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang"

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mengikuti intruksi Yunho jika ia mesti melangkah ke kiri ataupun ke kanan. Selama ini Jaejoong tidak pernah ketempat yang akan Yunho ajak padanya, ia takut tersesat karena tidak terbiasa berjalan jauh seperti ini.

"2 langkah ke kanan dan stop" Teriak Yunho dari belakang

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah kanan sebanyak 2 langkah dan berhenti. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya ketika disadari suasana disini begitu sepi dan sunyi. Hanya suara Burung dan deburan Ombak? Apa ini pantai? Yang sedikit menggerakan tongkatnya dan yah ini bukan jalan tapi seperti pasir

Yunho berjalan dibelakang menyusul jaejoong. Ketika sudah dihadapannya dengan cepat Yunho memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi kekasihnya

"Yun? Apa ini pantai?"

"Benar Jae. Ini pantai. Kau suka?"

"Sangat Yun. Andai aku bisa melihat pantai itu seperti apa"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan jaejoong erat

"Berikan tanganmu"

Jaejoong memberikan tangan kanannya pada Yunho, Yunho yang sudah menerimanya langsung menuntun tangan itu dan menyuruh jaejoong untuk berjongkok "Kau bisa merasakan pasir seperti apa bukan Joongie?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Butiran dan halus"

"Lihat, sebentar lagi akan ada air pantai yang mengarah ke kita"

"Yunnie, aku tau air itu seperti apa" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Bukan itu joongie, coba kau pegang air ini" Yunho menuntunkan tangan jaejoong kearah air pantai di dekat mereka "Rasakan airnya Jae"

"Asin Yun"

Yunho mengelus pelan rambut dari kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum. Jika dia diberikan satu harapan walaupun hanya 1 hari, 1 jam dia ingin melihat mata Jaejoong berfungsi seperti orang-orang yang dapat melihat dunia. Sejak lahir mata yang dimiliki oleh namja tampan itu tidak dapat berfungsi.

Tanpa Yunho sadari air matanya mengalir. Walaupun tak ada isakan atau apapun Jaejoong mengetahui kekasihnya itu sekarang manangis. Tangannya yang sedang digenggam Yunho kini dilepaskannya, dengan cepat Yunho akan menghapus air matanya tetapi

"Jangan hapus air matamu Yun"

Tangan jaejoong meraba-raba udara ingin mencari wajah yunho dan tanpa bantuan ataupun sengaja dari yunho ia dapat meraba wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata

"Hey, Wajah sempurna ini tidak boleh menangis" Jaejoong perlahan menghapus air mata yang terus terjatuh dari mata Yunho

Yunho hanya terdiam dan menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya. Perlahan Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh Yunho kedalam pelukannya Dan mengelus pelan kepala Yunho.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih lega"

Tidak usah menunggu berapa detik saat itu juga isakan Yunho terdengar dari pelukan Jaejoong. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya menangis karena dirinya. Maaf Yun, bukan maksudku ingin membuatmu menangis. Jika aku bisa dilahirkan kembali aku juga ingin dapat melihat dunia bukan hinaan ataupun cacian yang sering ku dapat. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena diriku kau menjadi menangis

"Yunnie, apa disini tidak berbahaya?" Jaejoong mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tidak joongie, memang kenapa?"

Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho pelan "Kalau begitu kejar aku"

Jaejoong berlari lurus dengan senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Berlari di alam bebas tanpa tongkat yang selalu setia menemaninya, bersama orang dicintai yang disaksikan oleh air biru yang indah dan desiran pasir putih yang menjadi porak poranda karena langkah dua kekasih itu yang saling mengejar. Ini seperti mimpinya, hanya saja jika di dalam mimpi mata ini dapat melihat

"YUNNIE STOP YUN HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Jaejoong tertawa begitu keras ketika yunho menangkapnya dan memeluknya tapi yunho memutarkan tubuhnya.

"Yun kau gila Yun hahahaha" Jaejoong memutarkan tubuhnya kesana dan kemari dan setelah itu dia akan tertawa. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang begitu bahagia.

" Apa dia bilang? Aku gila? Kukira dia sekarang yang sedang gila hahahaha" Pikir Yunho

"YA ! Yun apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memberikan pasir diatas kepalaku" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya agar pasir yang menyangkut dirambutnya mau terlepas dari rambutnya

"Hahahaha. Itu supaya kau berhenti bermutar-mutar chagi. Kemarilah. Sudah saatnya kita pulang"

Yunho mencari tangan jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Jaejoong yang tahu Yunho berada di sebelah kirinya kini dia tersenyum kehadapan yunho. Yunho juga membalas senyuman jaejoong meskipun dia tahu mungkin jaejoong tidak pernah melihat senyumnya hanya untuk jaejoong seorang

"Saranghae"

"Nado, Saranghae Jae"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika dirasakannya langkah Yunho yang terhenti. Genggaman tangan mereka tidak terlepas masih menyatu tapi tiba-tiba Yunho tidak melangkah lagi

"Jae, tunggu sebentar disini ne. Jangan kemana-mana, tetap diam disini"

Jaejoong mengangguk "Yunnie mau kemana?"

"Ingin membeli sesuatu. Tunggulah"

Jaejoong merasa genggaman Yunho terlepas dari tangannya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam ditempat karena ia tidak tahu dimana sekarang. 5 menit ia menunggu tiba-tiba tangannya sudah digenggam kembali dan terlihat orang didepan jaejoong sekarang sedang menstabilkan nafasnya mungkin karena berlari?

"Yunho?"

"Hosh..hosh.. ne" Yunho tersenyum meski peluh membanjiri wajah

"Kau habis berlari ya?"

Hanya cengiran Yunho sebagai jawaban. Jaejoong tersenyum karena tak ada jawaban berarti benar. Apa kekasihnya itu berlari untuk membelikannya sesuatu?  
Jaejoong mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya, dan mengarahkan sapu tangan itu kearah wajah Yunho meskipun peluh itu baru terhapus di daerah pipi kanan Yunho, Yunho tersenyum. Tuhan begitu baik memberikannya kekasih seperti Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong kembali memasukan saputangannya dan bertanya "Kau membeli apa sampai harus berlari seperti tadi?"

Untung saja jaejoong mengingatkannya jika dari tadi kembang gula berwarna putih dengan ukuran lumayan itu masih di pegangnya dan belum diberi pada jaejoong "Peganglah"

Yunho mengarahkan tangan jaejoong untuk memegang katik dari kembang gula itu

"Y-yunnie ini apa?"

"Kembang gula Jae" Yunho tersenyum "Cobalah"

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sisi kiri kembang gula itu. Arah matanya menatap kembang gula yang sedang dimakannya. Ini sangat enak pikir jaejoong. Jaejoong terus menggigit kecil kembang gula itu tanpa sadar Yunho yang juga ikut memakan kembang gulanya dari arah berlawanan jaejoong. Yunho tidak menatap kembang gula itu hanya memakannya tapi mata musang itu menatap jaejoong intens.

"Kau sangat manis jae, lebih manis dari kembang gula yang sedang kumakan" Ucap Yunho pelan

BLUSHHH

Pipi itu kembali merona merah. Lihat Jung Yunho, ini karena ulahmu pipi kekasihmu sekarang terlihat sangat merah. Jaejoong masih saja memakan kembang gula itu dengan pipi yang merah. Pipi yang hampir tertutup kembang gula yang berwarna putih disiratkan dengan warna merah yang berasal dari pipi jaejoong menginginkan Yunho untuk mencium pipi kekasihnya.

Yunho tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Sebenarnya setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk menginap dirumahnya. Awalnya Yunho menolak tapi karena jaejoong terus memintanya dengan aegyo mautnya yunho tidak bisa menolak. Yunho tertawa ketika dia mengingat bagaimana aegyo jaejoong yang begitu menggemaskan.

Yunho terkaget ketika sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho. Tanpa diketahui Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho. Yunho hanya menerimanya dan tangannya sedikit mengusap halus punggung Jaejoong

"Good night Jae"

-

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya kearah jalan dimana Yunho tinggal. Setelah mereka sarapan pagi Jaejoong ingin tahu dimana selama ini Yunho tinggal. Dengan senang hati Yunho mengajak Jaejoong kerumahnya. Yang benar saja mereka berpacaran sudah 4 bulan lebih dan Yunho tidak memberitahu dimana selama ini dia tinggal

"Jae ini adalah ruma—"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti ketika melihat preman-preman yang sering mengejarnya. Inikah hari dimana ia ditangkap atau dibunuh? Tidak , ia tidak mau jika harus mati hari ini.

"Yun? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang tentu tidak mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya

"Lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita Donghae-ssi? Anak dari Tuan Jung yang masih berhutang pada Boss kita Cho Kyuhyun"

"Oh, kurasa ini adalah hari terakhir kau bernafas Yunho malang" Balas Preman itu yang bernama Donghae

"MAU KALIAN APA SEBENARNYA !" Teriak Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong ketakutan dan memundurkan langkahnya

"KITA INGIN INI" Donghae membuka pisau lipatnya dan seakan-akan melukai lehernya sendiri

"Jae menjauh dari sini Jae. Ini sangat berbahaya" Yunho berbisik pada Jaejoong yang berada dibelakangnya

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak mau Yun hikss aku mau bersamamu"

"Kumohon Jae, aku tau jika kau menghitung berapa langkah dan arah mana saja yang kau lewati tadi. Tunggu aku dirumahmu. Aku akan kesana"

Jaejoong tetap menggeleng dan menggenggam erat baju Yunho. Ia sangat takut jika Yunho kenapa-kenapa

"APA INI? APA KITA SEDANG MENONTON DRAMA?"

"HEI DONGHAE, LIHAT SIAPA PRIA ITU? SANGAT CANTIK BUKAN? BAGAIMANA JIKA KITA BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANNYA DULU" Preman yang bernama Eunhyuk itu mulai mendekati Jaejoong

"BRENGSEK !"

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung memukul Eunhyuk dengan keras tak ada ampun baginya karena sudah hampir menyakiti orang yang paling dia cintai

PRANGGGG

Yunho membalikan badannya ketika didengarnya botol kaca yang dipecahkan oleh donghae dan gerakan itu membuat botol kaca yang pecah itu menancap pada tubuh Yunho

CRASSHHH

Yunho hanya terdiam ketika benda mengerikan itu menusuk tubuhnya, sedikitpun tidak berteriak. Ia tidak mau jika orang yang dicintainya yang sedang terduduk di pojok itu mendengar jeritannya. Perlahan demi perlahan tubuh Yunho merosot kebawah, Yunho mencoba mencabut botol itu dari tubuhnya dan lihat, darahnya bagi air yang mengalir keras

"CK, Jung Yunho yang malang. Apa ayahmu begitu benci padamu sampai-sampai nyawa anaknya menjadi taruhan untuk hutangnya? Aku kasihan padamu" Donghae berakting seakan dia begitu kasihan kepada Yunho

"Satu tugas sudah selesai. Hyuk, ayo kita pergi"

"Baiklah Hae. Tapi tunggu dulu, ini hadiah untuknya karena dia telah menghajarku tadi"

BUGH

Eunhyuk memukul tepat pada dada Yunho. Yunho hanya tertawa sembari menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir menatap kekasihnya yang menangis mencari sosok Yunho.

"Y-yunho dimana kau? Apa hikss kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jae? Aku disini. Aku baik baik saja"

Bohong. Lihat tubuhnya sekarang penuh luka dan darah dimana-mana.

"Ayo kita pulang Jae kerumahmu aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Yunho mencoba berdiri walaupun terkadang terjatuh lagi dan lagi

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya. Ia tahu Yunho terluka tapi jika ia menghampiri Yunho pasti Yunho akan semakin menjadi sedih karena terlihat lemah dihadapannya

"Yun kau dibelakangku?"

"Ya Jae. Aku dibelakangmu" Yunho tidak sanggup lagi menahan luka yang semakin sakit dirasanya

"Kau tau kan aku sangat mencintaimu?" Jaejoong terus berjalan walaupun matanya sudah basah dengan air mata

Yunho tersenyum "Sangat tahu jae, sangat"

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan yang keluar

"Sampai takdir memisahkan kita Jae"

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun padaku kan Yun?"

"Tidak Jae, tidak"

Jaejoong berhenti melangkah "JIKA BEGITU KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN RASA SAKIT LUKAMU ITU?"

PRAKKK

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tongkat yang dibawanya dan badannya ikut terjatuh. Memeluk lututnya dan menangis keras . Yunho masih terkaget dengan apa saja yang baru dilakukan Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya jaejoong berteriak padanya?  
Dengan langkah terseok Yunho mencoba untuk berjalan ketempat Jaejoong menangis

"J-jongie"

"Aku tau kau sangat kesakitan sekarang Yun. Orang itu menusukmu bukan?"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Bukankah dia sudah menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya ketika benda itu menusuk tubuhnya? Dan tidak berteriak?

"Aku tau aku tidak dapat melihat tapi aku tidak bodoh Yun!"

"Ma-maaf Jae. Maafkan aku"

Jaejoong meraba jalan yang sedikit kasar itu dan mencari tongkatnya. Setelah di dapatnya dia kembali berdiri dan mengelap kasar air matanya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai rumahku. Kita harus cepat mengobatinya"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Luka ini sangat dalam. Darahnya sudah banyak keluar.  
Lihat, bibir yang biasanya merah itu kini sudah sangat pucat. Matanya kini sudah mulai rabun. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk tersadar tapi ia harus kuat, ini semua demi jaejoong.

Yunho berdiam saat dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ditutupnya mata yang sedikit lelah itu dan melangkah sebanyak 23 langkah dan kini kearah kanan selangkah dan Ia membuka matanya. Malaikat hidupnya telah menunggunya daritadi disini

"S-Saranghae Jaejoong"

TES

TES

"Aku sangat bahagia bisa memilikimu Jae" Yunho membelai pipi jaejoong lembut

"Kau tidak mau meraba wajahku?"

Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Yunho. Mulai meraba setiap inchi dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Semoga wajahku selalu kau ingat jae. Selamanya"

"Dan juga, wajah yang tampan ini tidak boleh menangis selama aku tidak ada"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa maksud Yunho?

"K-kau mau meninggalkanku Yun? Hiks hiks Yun?

BRUGH

Yunho terjatuh menimpa tubuh jaejoong. Ia berdoa semoga Tuhan memberinya sedikit waktu lagi

"YUNHO! YUN!"

"J-jae t-terima kasih un-untuk semuanya"

"Yun-yunho hikss Ja-jangan pergi Yun hikss"

"Saranghae Jae"

"Nado Yun, nado Saranghae"

-

Jaejoong hanya menatap lurus pada hamparan Pantai. Meski hanya warna gelap yang dilihatnya tapi suara ombak yang keras menemani kesendiriannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menundukan wajahnya. Bohong jika air matanya tidak terjatuh. Sekuat apapun dia tersenyum air matanya pasti akan terjatuh juga jika mengingat kekasihnya yang telah pergi.

Satu langkah, Dua langkah

Kini dia melangkah sendiri tanpa ada yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Biasanya Jaejoong akan mendengar hentakan kaki dari belakang tapi kini hanya suara angin yang didengarnya.

Langkah ke dua pulu empat, Langkah ke dua puluh lima

Jaejoong terdiam di depan pintunya. Biasanya sebentar lagi akan ada sosok yang mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya tapi kini dirinya yang mengucapkan pada sosok Yunho yang sudah berada diatas sana

Jaejoong mendongakan kepalanya keatas , menutup matanya "Saranghae Yun, Saranghae yeongwonhi"

=END=


End file.
